


Mine to Keep, Mine to Share

by holdinginpee



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity?, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation in Bathroom, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Subdrop, Vaginal Fingering, i am asexual and demiromantic WHY does that keep HAPPENING, i think that's the right tag?, it just snuck in there without me noticing, little bit of praise kink, love at first fuck, pussy juice, ruined orgasm, this just looks messy., why also is the capitalization disappearing from some of these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee
Summary: Jane has a task for Elena, and if she can hold out long enough, a reward.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, implied future Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, implied future Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know, i've never thought of myself as into dom/sub, but i look at what i just wrote and then back at the dynamics that crept into my last few works unintended and i kind of have to wonder.
> 
> all i know about dom/sub relationships comes from fanfic, random bits from across the internet, and some degree of common sense. hopefully i haven't gotten anything too glaringly wrong.
> 
> also the title isn't a reference to anything, though it feels weirdly like it is. i even googled it to make sure i wasn't subconsciously remembering something, but no. just stringing words together.

“Darling?”

“Hm?” Elena didn’t look up from her phone, busy watching the sixteenth consecutive funny “animals falling off things” video in the playlist.

“Elena,” Jane said more firmly.

Oh. That had been the wrong response, hadn’t it. She paused the video and looked up at Jane, whose arm was around her as they lay on the couch together. “Yes, ma’am?”

Jane smiled. “That’s better. I’ve decided I want you to do something for me, darling. It might be difficult, but I think you can handle it, can’t you?”

“I’ll do my best,” Elena promised.

“Good girl.” Jane pressed a kiss to her temple. “You remember we’ve tried edging you before?”

She did. Mostly it had been in the form of edging a few times to make it stronger when she finally came; once, though, Jane had ended the night without pushing her over, then had her do it through the next day until she was desperate and aching for Jane’s touch in the evening. “Yeah?”

“We’re going to do that again, but this time for longer.”

With a hint of trepidation, she asked, “How much longer?”

“Hmm.” Jane put on a mock-thoughtful expression. “Well, it’s Sunday now. If you can last from Monday to Friday, I’ve got a reward in mind.”

 _Oh God._ “All week?” Elena asked, hoping that the question might make the time more manageable and knowing full well it would not.

“That’s right, darling,” Jane confirmed. “But don’t worry, it won’t be _too_ bad. Three times a day should be plenty. One in the morning, one during the day, and one at night.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” she replied. That was better than she’d thought. She’d lost count of how many times she’d almost come on that one day; trying to repeat that five times would be impossible. Three a day she could do. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t, love.”

Elena smiled, basking in Jane’s faith in her. Another question occurred to her. “Do I still get to come today, ma’am?”

“That’s up to you,” Jane told her. “You can come tonight, or you can start early and have your first edge. I know which one I’d rather see, but it’s your choice.”

Well, when she put it like _that,_ it was hardly a choice at all. “I’ll start early.”

“ _Good_ girl.” The warm feeling of Jane’s praise was well worth the extra time, Elena thought. Besides, five days without coming wouldn’t be that bad. She’d gone longer than that without orgasm before. Not since she’d met Jane, certainly, but still. This would be easy.

* * *

This was anything but easy.

She’d been so confident when she was first given this task, and that confidence had even lasted through her first edge in the evening. But even by the end of the first day the desire to come had been getting stronger, each edge stoking the embers of her arousal into higher and higher flames. That she had to watch - indeed, to _make_ \- Jane come freely, repeatedly, certainly didn’t help, though that wasn’t to say she wanted to do otherwise. On the list of things Elena wanted, “bringing Jane pleasure” ranked somewhere alongside food, water, and oxygen.

It was still hard, though. Since some time on the second day she’d found herself constantly wet, her arousal never leaving her mind long enough for her needy pussy to settle down. And now it was twelve-thirty on Wednesday, and sex hadn’t left her thoughts for even a second all day; she’d had several distracted conversations with her coworkers in which she was _pretty_ sure she’d managed to avoid being visible about it, but at no point had she been able to give them her entire focus.

Presently she was in a cubicle in the bathroom, her phone in one hand and a small vibrator in the other.

This was what Jane had meant when she’d tasked Elena with one edge during the day. Elena, Jane knew, had an exhibitionism kink, and though she wasn’t comfortable doing anything outside of private spaces herself, she was more than willing to have Elena do so. Thus, one of her daily edges was to be outside their home. And this was the most convenient place for it. The vibrator was near-silent, so as long as she could keep quiet herself she could avoid being found out. Not that there was anyone in the bathroom right then anyway, but there was no telling when someone might walk in.

She set her phone to recording and pointed it down at herself. Her pants were down around her ankles already, but she still had her underwear on; she made sure the camera got a good view of the red lace. With the opening shot done, she lifted up off the seat and with her free hand slowly tugged them down, a string of wetness stretching out between her crotch and that of her panties.

(It was a good thing she’d thought to wear a pad beneath them, because at this point she would probably be sporting a wet spot on her pants otherwise.)

Once they were just far enough down for her to get her hand in, Elena switched the vibrator on and did just that. The buzzing inside her aching pussy dragged a moan from her throat. _So much for keeping quiet._ She closed her mouth hard, limiting herself to stifled hums and sharp breaths as she thrust it into herself, plus of course the wet noises produced by the motion.

She kept fucking herself with quick, sharp motions for another minute, but there was only so long she could stay in the bathroom without seeming suspicious. Reluctantly, she pulled it out and pressed it to her clit, the contact eliciting a high-pitched noise that she would firmly deny could be called a squeak. Immediately she felt her orgasm rushing up on her, and she held it there as long as she could, five seconds, eight seconds, nine -

At the very last moment before it took her she pulled the vibrator away, focusing the camera on her swollen, throbbing clit. She gave a low groan as she fought the overpowering urge to just put her hand back down there and finish herself off.

Once she was sure she could move without pushing herself over into orgasm, she tugged her panties back up; even their light contact caused another small surge of arousal. Doing that with her vibrator hand left some wetness on her panties and her skin, but that was fine; nobody else would see it, and she would know it was there, traces of the mess that Jane had made of her, and that she’d made of herself at Jane’s command.

She switched her phone to its front camera and aimed it at her face, watching herself as she brought the vibrator to her lips and sucked it clean, followed by each of her fingers in turn. That done, she licked her lips and gave the camera a smile before ending the recording and sending it to Jane.

She put the vibrator back in her pocket, stood up, and pulled up her trousers before stepping out to wash her hands. A few minutes later, when she was back at her desk, her phone buzzed with a reply, and then another immediately after.

 ** _Jane:_ ** _Beautiful._  
**_Jane:_ ** _Good girl._  
**_Elena:_ ** _Thank you, ma’am._

* * *

So close. She was so close. That fact ran through Elena’s head on loop, crowding out most anything else. It was 3PM on Friday and she’d already had her second edge for the day; she just had to hold out another few hours and one more edge, and then she’d finally get to come.

(Wouldn’t she? She couldn’t remember if Jane had explicitly said there was an orgasm waiting for her at the end. She was pretty sure there was, though. There had to be, because if there wasn’t her brain was going to melt out of her ears.)

By this point there was no hiding that something was up with her. She’d been short-tempered all day, snapping at several of her co-workers because she simply did not have the mental space to spare for politeness, and the flush in her face and the tension in her bearing belied any pretense at normalcy. Fortunately - for a given definition of the word - said coworkers had just laughed amongst themselves about “that time of the month”, not catching on to the real cause.

She was so close. She could do this. She could ignore the white-hot arousal burning under her skin, the slick wetness in her underwear, the way every tiny movement dragged her clothes against her pussy or her nipples or just her skin in general and sent a jolt directly to her aching core. It didn’t matter that her brain was torturing her with thoughts of Jane’s mouth on her or her fingers in her or just of stripping down and fucking herself right there in her cubicle. She could resist the temptation. She didn’t need to come. She didn’t need it.

God, she needed it.

She’d barely gotten any work done all day, completely unable to focus. _Jane would be disappointed in you,_ she told herself. She should put her desperation out of her mind, get back to work, and then leave at the end of the day like a normal person who wouldn’t come for a stiff breeze.

A burst of pleasure surged through her; her eyes fluttered shut and she arched her back into the sensation even as she realized her hand had made its way down to press against her crotch from outside her pants, entirely without her input.

This wasn’t working. Elena _needed_ to touch herself. Even if she couldn’t come, she had to do _something._

Jane hadn’t said she could _only_ edge three times a day, right? If anything, she’d be proud of Elena for going above and beyond. Yes. That logic all checked out to her brain, fogged with desire though it was.

But how to go about it. She would never make it to the bathroom, so it would have to be here; she wouldn’t be able to pull her pants down or stick her hand down them, in case someone walked in. The vibrator could be controlled by an app on her phone - Jane had used that feature on her before - but Jane would want to see her edging, so she’d need her phone free to record.

She… could work with that, actually.

Her focus, it turned out, was much better when it was in service of anticipated stimulation. It was a matter of about ten minutes to whip up an extremely basic program on her computer that would control the app on her phone and thus the vibrator, and a cursory test demonstrated it worked; she could control the intensity of the vibrations with the press of a button.

She switched over to the camera app and started recording. Turning her back to the door in case anyone came in at the exact wrong time, she lowered the vibrator into the utterly soaked mess in her pants. It slipped inside her with no resistance, and only a tremendous effort of will kept the noise she made to a long, quiet whine. She pulled her hand out and wiped it off on her trousers, turned back to the desk, and propped up her phone so that the front camera had a decent view of her upper body, the best she could arrange under the circumstances.

She steeled herself as best she could and pressed “1” on her keyboard.

The vibrator buzzed to life on the lowest setting, and her hips bucked in the seat against her will, nearly sending her toppling over with a strangled noise. If her clothes against her skin had been a jolt, this was a bolt of lightning in the deepest part of her; an instant inferno to the earlier fires of her arousal. Her program would allow her to turn it up higher, but she didn’t think she could _survive_ that, let alone _withstand_ it; even now she could immediately feel the imminent orgasm swelling within her.

She held it back as long as she could, but even so it was less than a minute before she could resist no longer. On what she thought to be the last possible second, she hit “0”.

And her computer - her shitty, shitty work computer, years out of date and woefully inadequate for any purpose she had ever given it - froze.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she blurted as she realized what was happening. The program stayed unresponsive as Elena rushed up to the edge and hurtled over it, curling halfway into a ball in her seat as she clenched every muscle she could in a fruitless attempt to hold back her orgasm. “No, no, _nonono-_ ” she hissed as one second passed, then two, and only then did the vibrator stop, far too late to do her any good.

The sudden absence of stimulation hit her like a punch to the gut, the orgasm that had begun to sweep through her snuffed out. Her body didn’t quite seem to have caught up, her muscles spasming and clenching around the vibrator as though it were still ongoing, but it didn’t feel like it was. It didn’t feel like anything.

It felt like failure.

When it finally passed she uncurled, tense muscles relaxing just enough to let her slump into her chair. Tears started to well up in her eyes. _Fuck._ She’d fucked up. Jane had believed in her, had said Elena could do this, and she’d given in to her body rather than live up to that. She’d gotten greedy. She’d _failed._ She…

No, this wasn’t right.

Elena knew what this was. She’d felt it before, on occasion. Jane had always been there to help her through it. She knew, intellectually, that it had passed with time, but she couldn’t feel it now. But she knew what she had to do.

The video was still recording on her phone, showing her face lined with distress, tears pouring down it. She stopped it and switched to messages, typing a very particular opening. Just in case of emergencies, she’d set up their phones with a unique alert; a continuous vibration if it was on silent, a specific ringtone if not. Jane had asked her to after she’d missed an urgent text once, having not checked it due to being in a meeting.

 ** _Elena:_ ** _🔴🔴 i need you_

Jane’s response came immediately, as quickly as she could type it.

 ** _Jane:_ ** _Where?_  
**_Elena:_ ** _home_  
**_Jane:_ ** _I can get back in forty minutes. Are you good to drive?_  
**_Elena:_ ** _i think_  
**_Elena:_ ** _yeah_  
**_Elena:_ ** _im sprry_  
**_Jane:_ ** _You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m leaving the building now._  
**_Jane:_ ** _If you can’t make it home, pull over and text me._  
**_Jane:_ ** _Be safe. I love you._  
**_Elena:_ ** _ok_

No further messages were forthcoming. Elena sniffed, screwed her eyes shut, and scrubbed at them with her palms, trying to stop crying; when she opened them again she only felt like she was _about_ to burst into tears, which was technically an improvement. She deleted her program and shut down her computer, then heaved herself upright onto unsteady legs, swaying but managing not to fall.

The vibrator she just ignored; she didn’t have anything to clean it off with, or anywhere to put it without doing so. She could still feel it inside her, but coming was the furthest thing from her mind at this point, even though her fuck-up had barely taken the edge off her horniness.

Before leaving, she poked her head into Langston’s cubicle next door to inform him she was going home because she didn’t feel well, in case anyone came looking for her. Whatever he saw in her face must have been convincing; he told her to get well soon, and she left.

* * *

Elena’s workplace was twenty minutes out from their house, so even with the delay she arrived back less than twenty-five minutes after texting Jane. She collapsed into a chair and just sat there, emotions swirling in her head. At some point she remembered the vibrator and pulled it out, tossing it aside and wiping her hand off on her pants.

Jane burst through the door about ten minutes after Elena’s own arrival, presumably having broken any number of traffic laws on the way - forty minutes was already significantly short of her usual commute. She rushed to Elena and stopped short of touching her, though it was a visible effort for her to do so. “Are you okay for a hug, love?”

Rather than answer aloud, Elena jumped out of the chair, latched onto Jane tightly, and burst into tears with her face in her shoulder.

Jane wrapped her arms around Elena slightly less hard, stroking her hair with one hand. “I’m here,” she murmured into Elena’s ear. “I’m here, darling, it’s going to be okay.”

“I’m _sorry,_ ” Elena sobbed into her shoulder. “I’m sorry, ma’am, sorry, I’m sorry, I-” she dissolved into wordless crying again.

“Whatever it is, darling, I promise you it’s okay,” Jane told her. “Let’s sit down, come on. You can tell me what happened on the settee.” She maneuvered them towards the couch, then gently freed herself from Elena’s arms to sit down; Elena followed her, laying down beside Jane with her head on her chest. Jane put a comforting arm around her, soothingly rubbing her hand along Elena’s side.

“I promise you,” Jane said, “whatever happened, I won’t be angry at you, or upset, or disappointed. Do you think you can tell me what it is?”

Elena sniffed, her subsequent words coming out thick and rough. “I was stupid and selfish and I let you down, I tried to do an extra edge and the program froze and I c-c- _came,_ ” she blurted, all in a rush. “I fucked up, I couldn’t do what you told me, I’m _sorry._ ”

“Elena,” Jane said, voice soothing. “I’m not upset. You didn’t let me down, Elena. Even if you had, I would forgive you, but you didn’t. You said a program froze?”

“Yeah,” Elena replied. “I couldn’t use my hands and I needed my phone to record it for you so I made a program to control the toy but it froze when I tried to turn it off and it just kept going and I couldn’t stop myself from coming.”

Her words came out as a rapid jumble and she was still crying throughout, but Jane seemed to get the gist. “So if the program hadn’t frozen, you wouldn’t have come?”

“Yeah.” She sniffed again.

“And I bet you kept fighting it until the very last moment, didn’t you.”

“I tried to stop it while it was happening too but it didn’t work.”

“You see?” Jane’s tone was warm, loving. “You didn’t let me down, my good girl. You tried as hard as you could, and it wasn’t your fault that wasn’t enough. I’m proud of you, Elena. You did perfectly.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Elena couldn’t quite bring herself to believe it, not yet. But she wanted to.

“Just… it was just so hard,” she murmured. “I was so desperate for something, anything, and I thought an extra edge would help _and_ make you proud of me.”

“I _am_ proud of you,” Jane repeated. “Darling, I would never expect you to do something I knew you couldn’t do. The only time I would give you a task expecting you to fail would be if the punishment was the _point,_ and I wouldn’t make you think I expected success. If it had been too much - if it _was_ too much - then I would have failed _you,_ by telling you to do something you couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t fail me,” Elena told her. “Not if you weren’t trying to.”

“Exactly, darling. You were trying to make me happy, so you did nothing wrong. Okay?”

“...Okay,” she acknowledged. Tears were still rolling down her face, but she thought she was over the worst of the drop; she was just waiting to cry out the rest of her feelings. “I want to stay like this for a while,” she told Jane.

“Whatever you want, my love.”

* * *

Elena jolted awake and realized in hindsight that she’d fallen asleep there in Jane’s lap.

“Welcome back, Elena,” Jane said above her. “You were out for two hours. Are you feeling any better?”

As she sat up, she took a moment to examine how she felt. The depression had passed, only feeling a little embarrassing in hindsight, though she knew that that wasn’t justified. “I’m good,” she confirmed. And then, prompted by the ache between her legs, “Still really want to come, ma’am.”

Jane gave her a soft smile. “Was it too much for one orgasm to deal with?”

Elena shook her head. “It barely did anything, ma’am. It didn’t even really feel like coming. I felt my body react, but none of the release or the pleasure.”

“Oh,” Jane realized. “You had a ruined orgasm, darling.”

“That’s a thing?”

She nodded. “It is. I hadn’t heard of it when we made the list, and I didn’t think to bring it up since. While we’re on the topic, how _would_ you feel about those in future?”

“Um.” Elena bit her lip gently. “I think… I’d be okay with it? But not after edging for that long.”

“Of course, darling.” Jane leaned in to kiss her. “Would you like to come now, then, or wait until your reward for it?”

“My reward?”

“You didn’t fail, remember.” Jane smiled. “So you get the reward I promised you.”

“What is it?”

“You get to fully indulge your exhibitionism, rather than just hiding in a bathroom,” Jane told her. “And we’re going to try something from the list that we haven’t done yet.” _The list,_ between them, referred to, well, a list they’d made early in their relationship; each of them had written down the things they were into, and then they had discussed how the other felt about them. It was how Jane had learned that Elena was into exhibitionism, for instance, and the conclusion on that one had simply been “yes, but not Jane”. And they had kept it updated over time; ruined orgasms would be going on there after today.

They had explored most of the things on the list to some degree or another, but there were still a few left untouched. “Which one?” Elena prodded.

“Patience, love.” Elena pouted a little at the gentle rebuke, and Jane smirked. “There’s a lesbian club in town I’ve heard good things about. Very popular, very hard to get into, but I know the owner. Tonight - or another night, if you don’t feel up to it right now - you’re going to visit, find a pretty woman, and persuade her to make you come right there in front of everybody. Does that sound good?”

Elena swallowed, imagining it. “Yeah - yes, ma’am, that sounds very good.” Involving someone else was something they’d both liked the idea of, but it was tricky enough to put into practice that it had never gone anywhere. “Will you not be coming with me?”

“Clubs aren’t my thing,” Jane pointed out. “Besides, I’d probably scare off anyone who wanted to approach you. You can tell me all about it afterwards, or record it if you’re worried about me missing out.”

Elena nodded. “And… you won’t be jealous? Of someone else seeing me, _touching_ me like that?”

“Oh, darling.” Jane put a hand on her cheek and gently tilted her head up to look her directly in the eyes. “If anything, those women will be jealous of _me._ They get to see you for one night, just a taste of how beautiful you are, but only because I choose to let them. You’re _mine-_ ” Elena leaned in to her hand a little more - “and half the fun of having a pretty thing is showing it off.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” she sighed.

“So would you like to come now or later?”

Elena considered it. It would be fun to keep all the built-up tension bottled inside her and release it where everyone could see… but it was probably smarter to do it here, with Jane, on the off-chance she ended up dropping again or something. “Now, please, ma’am,” she decided.

In lieu of a verbal response, Jane leaned in to kiss her, then slowly pushed her down onto the couch to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this all as one thing but then i realized the two parts were so different they'd probably be better as separate chapters.
> 
> also i just intended them to have a fun time together but then suddenly they just started having emotions. i don't get it.
> 
> and since this is apparently fun story trivia corner, a third: i procrastinated on this for over three weeks and then wrote it in four days. i bet i'll learn from this and not procrastinate in future! (i will not.)
> 
> oh, and you have no idea how many times i mistyped it as "sabine". thank goodness for search and replace.

The club certainly _looked_ fancy and exclusive. The lighting was dim, but not so dim you couldn’t see; the music was quiet enough that you could hear whomever you were talking to; and everything had that air of the indulgently costly, including a fair portion of the clubgoers, decked out in expensive-looking outfits and jewelry.

Elena herself wore a simple red dress, sleeveless and cut low enough to show off quite a lot of cleavage. Around her neck hung a simple gold band of a necklace, not quite a collar - neither she nor Jane liked that idea - but just reminiscent enough of one for Elena to consider it a reminder that she was Jane’s. Several patrons had given her disdainful looks for her relatively inexpensive outfit (inexpensive was something of a sliding scale, some of these people had to be wearing thousands of dollars) including one woman who had actually sat down next to her just to make snippy comments.

She’d just gotten up and moved elsewhere.

She’d talked to several other women since arriving, but none of them had really clicked with her. Perhaps, she considered, she was being too picky. It wasn’t like she was trying to find someone to go out with, just someone to get her off. Finding someone willing to do that in public might be hard enough on its own…

A woman sat down in the empty chair beside her. Her hair was short, black and blonde on the top, and her outfit was far less ostentatious than most of the people around her: A white patterned shirt held closed by a single button low enough to make it very clear there was nothing underneath, and a pair of plain white shorts. To Elena, that suggested that either she knew exactly what she liked and didn’t care what anyone else thought of it (confidence which Elena liked) or she was intentionally trying to spite the crowd (which was rather less appealing.)

Her lips, Elena noticed, were dark red and extremely kissable, set in a very pretty face.

“Hi,” the woman said, leaning against the bar. “I’m Sabina.”

“Elena.”

“Elena,” Sabina repeated. Elena quite liked how it sounded coming from those lips. “This your first time, Elena? I’d remember if I’d seen you before.” She gave Elena an appreciative look up and down, smirking slightly.

“It is!” Elena said. “I hadn’t even heard of this place before today, but my girlfriend got me in.”

The smirk fell off Sabina’s face, replaced with a slight frown. “Girlfriend,” she said. “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t - I should go.” She turned away from Elena and went to get up.

Elena, surprising herself at least as much as Sabina, reached out and grabbed her arm. “You don’t have to go.”

“No, yeah, I do,” Sabina replied. “I’m just here looking for a good time, and you’re hot - you’re _really_ hot-” Elena ducked her head a little, blushing - “but nobody’s hot enough for me to be the other woman. Made that mistake before.”

“It’s not like that,” Elena protested. Sabina just raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. “She knows I’m here. It was her idea, actually. I - she’s my dom, okay, and this is like - she’s showing me off. I’m not cheating on her, I wouldn’t do that.”

Slowly, Sabina lowered herself back onto the seat. “Can you prove that?”

“I can show you my texts?” Sabina nodded, so Elena pulled out her phone and opened her messages with Jane. The last one from her read _Have fun, love,_ and above that - before the brief emergency earlier - were enough messages and video thumbnails to show the nature of their relationship quite clearly.

She passed it to Sabina, who read it and raised an eyebrow at her. “What happened there?”

“I had kind of a… drop… emergency,” Elena admitted. “It passed, don’t worry. I’m fine now.”

“You sure?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

Sabina nodded, then scrolled up a few times to read further back. That done, she tapped the screen and started typing something, sending the message off and waiting for a reply. It came in short order, and Sabina nodded and passed it back, allowing Elena to read the exchange.

 ** _Elena:_ ** _hey do u kno ur grls @ a club tryn 2 hook up_  
**_Jane:_ ** _I do. I appreciate the concern, but it’s fine. Enjoy her, and make sure she enjoys it too._

“If it turns out that’s a friend covering for you or something I’m not sticking around, so you know,” Sabina told her.

“That’s fair,” she agreed.

“So, you want to come back to my place, or what?”

Straight to the point. Elena could appreciate that. “That’s the other thing,” she said. “I’m not just being shown off to you. I’m supposed to come where the whole crowd can see, and do whatever you want to get you to do that.”

Sabina broke into a broad grin. “You _are_ good,” she said, and Elena felt herself smile just as she did when Jane said it. “And you’re one hundred percent okay with that, right? She’s not making you do something you don’t really wanna?”

“I really, really want to,” Elena said.

“Safe word?”

“Traffic lights,” she said. “Red, yellow, green.”

“Got it.” Sabina looked at the drink sitting next to Elena, some expensive too-sweet thing she’d ordered because the bar’s menu was incomprehensible. “You gonna finish that?”

Elena shook her head, and she took it and downed it in one go.

* * *

Elena’s heart was pounding, her skin burning. She could feel the eyes of the crowd on her, their combined stares practically a physical weight. Everyone could see her, every part of her. It was exhilarating.

After Sabina had finished her drink, she’d wasted no time, having her strip right there at the bar. She’d given Elena’s clothes to the bartender for safekeeping - along with several bills, because this was undoubtedly outside her job description - and taken her onto the dance floor. They had drawn an audience as they danced together; the crowd was treated to flashes of her breasts, nipples standing erect, and her glistening pussy beneath the neatly-trimmed patch of her pubic hair. Sabina’s top had come undone too somewhere along the line - or perhaps she’d undone it - so her own chest was on display too, but there was no doubt who the main attraction was.

It hadn’t taken too long for their dancing to degenerate mostly into grinding against each other, Elena leaving a wet patch on Sabina’s leg, and Sabina had handed her phone off to one of the circle of watchers with instructions to record them. The crowd had let out a cheer as Sabina pulled her shorts down (revealing that her underwear matched her bra, or rather lack thereof) and with a hand on her shoulder gently guided Elena to her knees before her.

The instruction had been clear, and Elena dived right in. Which brought her to the current situation. So many people were watching her as she ate Sabina out, some of them cheering her on or yelling occasional words of encouragement and/or advice.

One of Sabina’s hands was occupied playing with her breasts; the other ran through Elena’s hair as she thrust her tongue in and out of Sabina, burying it deep and savoring the taste of her. Sabina’s legs were shaking, barely able to hold her up in the face of Elena’s ministrations.

She was getting close to coming, in Elena’s judgement. She pulled her tongue all the way out and flattened it against the bottom of her labia before dragging it upwards, lifting it as she approached the top so that the tip of her tongue flicked against Sabina’s clit. “ _Fuck,_ ” Sabina blurted, and tightened her fist in Elena’s hair; the grip hurt a little, but only served to enhance the experience, and she leaned forward hard enough to tug against that grip, sealed her lips around Sabina’s clit, and started sucking.

Sabina broke into a string of curses in more than one language as she came, clit pulsing in Elena’s mouth as she continued to suck through it. Her legs almost gave out on her, quivering under the strain of staying upright. Once the main wave of the orgasm passed, Elena released her clit and set to work licking up the mess she’d made.

She was only mostly done when Sabina tugged at her with the fist still balled in her hair, pulling her away and upwards. She let go when Elena stood up properly, moving her hand to the back of her head and putting the other behind her waist to pull her in for a messy kiss. That set off another cheer from the crowd, which startled Elena a little; she hadn’t _forgotten_ they were watching, but in her focus on making Sabina come they and the excitement of baring herself to them had been relegated to a corner of her mind.

“God, you’re the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Sabina murmured to her when they broke the kiss. “I wish I could just take you home and keep you for myself. Does Jane know how lucky she is to have you?”

“She does, m-” the word almost came out without thinking, and only at the last second did Elena bite it back. _Jane_ was “ma’am”; just because she’d lent Elena out to Sabina didn’t make her _hers,_ even if she could easily see giving herself to Sabina if she hadn’t met Jane first.

Sabina didn’t seem to notice, or realize the significance. “Good,” she said. “You wouldn’t deserve someone who didn’t fully appreciate every beautiful part of you.” She paused and bit her lip pensively. “Can I keep a copy of the video?”

“Yeah? I assumed you were going to.”

“You sure?” Sabina looked at her seriously. “I’ll still make you come if the answer is no, Elena. If you don’t want to trust a total stranger with a recording of this, I will delete it.”

“I want you to have it,” Elena told her. “I like you. I trust you. And this way I’ll know wherever I am, whatever I’m doing, you might be watching me like this, totally exposed. I get to keep a little bit of the thrill of this with me when it’s done.” And, she did not say, if her trust proved ill-founded and she ended up on the internet, she could delete it and ruin Sabina’s credit score or something.

“Fuck,” Sabina said, expression awed. “I think I love you a little bit.” She grimaced, apparently unaware of the way Sabina’s heart skipped a beat. “Sorry. That was probably too much. I don’t have much of a filter.”

“It’s fine,” Elena said, because _I think I love you a little bit too_ was also probably too much.

“So moving on from that, do you want to come, beautiful?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Elena said, once again only barely avoiding adding a _ma’am_.

“Can you tell me how bad you want it?”

“ _So_ badly,” she moaned, shifting to rub her thighs together for emphasis (and just for the stimulation against her dripping sex). “Wanna come for you, right here, where everyone in the crowd can see. I need you to fuck me, _please_.”

“You need it, huh?” Sabina smirked. “What would happen if I didn’t let you? If I just took you back to the bar, put that pretty dress back on you, and sent you home to Jane?”

“I wouldn’t even make it to my car,” Elena told her, doing her best to fill her voice with the sincerity of her words, the degree to which she _had_ to come. It was astounding how strongly she needed it, with how just a few hours prior she’d felt like she’d come hard enough for a lifetime. It had to be Sabina, she thought. Partly the thrill of her exhibitionism too, sure, but Sabina’s touch left her feeling like a live wire. “I’d pull up my dress and finger myself right there in the parking lot if I had to.”

“Naughty girl,” Sabina purred into her ear. “I guess I’d better make sure it doesn’t come to that, huh?” So saying, she put her hands on Elena’s shoulders and gently turned her around to face the crowd, which… was bigger than she remembered. She knew rationally that not _everyone_ in the club was watching her, but it sure felt like it. They seemed to appreciate the show, too; several women were fondling their breasts or rubbing themselves variously over and under their clothes, and even in that first look she could see a pair with their hands in _each others’_ clothes yet who were both still watching _her._

She felt utterly exposed, terribly aroused, a little embarrassed, and _gloriously_ powerful.

She looked directly at the pair and gave them her cutest smile; one of them smiled back at her. Then she turned that smile towards the woman who still had the camera trained on her, and put her hand to her mouth to blow a kiss to ~~Jane~~ ~~Sabina~~ the hypothetical viewer.

Sabina gently laid her chin on Elena’s shoulder. “You’re putting on such a pretty show for all these people,” she murmured, and nipped gently at Elena’s ear with her teeth, sending a shiver through her. “Like you were made for this, you’re perfect. You know they wish they were in my place, that it was their hands on you instead of mine. They’re going to remember you for a long, long time. I don’t think anyone could forget you, Elena.”

“I don’t want their hands,” Elena said. “Just yours. They only get to watch.”

“Fuck,” Sabina whispered with a depth of feeling Elena hadn’t intended to provoke. At a normal volume, she continued, “You can’t just go saying things like that, babe. Gonna break my poor little heart.”

“Sorry,” Elena said, and meant it. “This was just meant to be fun, I didn’t…” she trailed off. _Didn’t mean for us to fall in love_ was far too much, far too soon. They didn’t even know each other beyond the feel of their bodies pressed together.

“It’s fine,” Sabina said, only a little unconvincingly. “At least I had you for one night. Better to have loved and lost, right?”

“Really, Sabina.” She swallowed around a lump in her throat. The crowd had quieted down a little with the lull in the action, but she didn’t care. “We can stop if this will upset you too much. I know what I said, but I really can manage without coming.”

“It’s fine,” Sabina repeated. “I’m fine. I’m going to make you come, I _want_ to make you come. You’re so good. Just… would you kiss me? Once more?”

Elena turned her head and pressed her lips to Sabina’s in a gentle kiss, nothing like the heat they’d shared when she stood up before. The crowd whooped in reaction to this new development, none of them close enough in the dim lightning to see the slight shine in Sabina’s eyes that suggested a tear or two.

Sabina didn’t say anything more, simply slid her hands downwards from where they had been wrapped around Elena’s waist. Her fingers slid into Elena with no hesitation, no resistance, and when the fingers of her other hand brushed against her clit she bucked her hips into them. Sabina parted Elena’s labia with two fingers, spreading her open to more cheers from the crowd, and started to fuck her.

It didn’t take long at all; Elena was already well warmed up and that it was Sabina’s touch made everything feel all the better, just as it would were it Jane fingering her here. Very quickly her muscles began to tighten, and she moved her hips to grind her clit against Sabina’s palm and all at once she was coming, her walls fluttering around Sabina’s fingers as they kept moving inside her, and it was her turn to nearly collapse, leaning heavily against Sabina’s body. At least three people in the crowd came in turn, pushed over the edge by the sight of Elena’s pleasure, and she made eye contact with one of them at random, a silent acknowledgement.

Once it had completely passed, Sabina pulled her hands free and shifted to better support Elena’s boneless form. She gently guided her to start walking, heading over to the edge of the circle (to some noises of complaint as they realized the show was over), retrieving her phone and ending the recording on the way. The crowd parted to let them through, and they made their way back to the bar and sat down, Elena still naked and Sabina with her shirt still open and her shorts still down.

Neither of them said anything. “Thank you” or “This was fun” simply didn’t seem adequate. So instead they sat together in an only somewhat awkward silence until the bartender returned with Elena’s clothes.

“Here you go,” she said. “Sounded like you ladies put on quite the show over there, shame I couldn’t see it. If you ever feel like a repeat performance try and come in when I’m on shift, eh?” She chuckled.

Elena just gave her a faint smile and Sabina made a vaguely affirmative noise, and she left. Elena didn’t go to put her clothes back on right away, though. Instead she pulled out her own phone and opened up the camera app. “Hey,” she said. “Selfie together?”

Sabina seemed to surprise herself by laughing. “Okay,” she agreed, and the two of them leaned together to fit into one shot. Elena snapped the picture and they returned to more comfortable positions in the chairs with some reluctance.

She opened up her thread with Jane and sent the photo. As a joke - mostly a joke - kind of a joke - she added, _Can we keep her?_

 _We’d both have to get to know her first,_ Jane replied. Elena assumed that was simply playing along with the kind-of-joke, but then another message came in. _Offer her our numbers, and we can see how things develop._

 _Wait, really?_ Elena asked, shocked.

 _It’s obvious just to look at you both that she’s besotted with you and you’ve fallen just as hard for her,_ Jane pointed out. _And she is almost as pretty as you, darling. Assuming we can all get along, I wouldn’t mind her joining us. We can see where this goes together._

Elena just stared at the words for a minute, unable to process them. She had never expected… well, anything that had happened today, really. But she had _particularly_ never expected to fall for someone in a club and have Jane invite her to maybe join their relationship.

“Sabina?” she said, her voice wavering just a little with everything she was feeling all of a sudden.

“Yeah?” Sabina replied, and then, “Oh, right, the video.”

“No,” Elena said. “Or, yes, but not just that. Sabina… could we have your number?”


End file.
